vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheNephilimNovel
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Stranger Than You! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Amandelen Stranger Than You Hello, I personally thought that the discussion was getting a bit long (which is not a bad thing, but people often prefer to have it on a talk page instead of in a comment section), so that's why I moved it here. I hope that's okay with you. Thank you for your response and the extra information. When a song is a remix of a previous-made song by the producer themselves, we add the information on the page of the original song (for example this page or this page). I did the same with the remix for Kirakira and for Everything Always/Goodbye to Everything. The reason that Everything Always/Goodbye to Everything has a tabber for the remix and Kirakira doesn't is that it has a different title (so not "original song name" - remix name). I also didn't add two categories we normally add to pages in languages other than English because you said "the lyrics may be nonsense" and when the lyrics is nonsense we don't add translations to it (example here). I'm not sure if the categories should also be removed from the other two pages, so I would like to get your opinion on that if you could give me it. I would appreciate it if you checked over the pages if you want to. Also, while our sister wiki (I guess you could call it that?) does have strict rules on producers adding their own pages, we don't. Unless it's blatantly self-advertising (for example: posting multiple comments on other pages asking people to check out a song, or saying something like "it's a really good song" on the page itself), we don't really do anything about it except maybe correcting a few things (mostly lay-out related). If you're uncomfortable with adding anything new yourself, that's fine too, but I just wanted you to know that it's generally not frowned upon here. I apologize for the kind-of long message. I wanted to make sure that the decisions I made when adding your other songs were clear (as they might come of as confusing). Have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 19:38, November 8, 2017 (UTC) Re: Update to The Nephilim Novel Hello, I've updated the page. I might have missed something because I was in a bit of a hurry, so I'll check it again soon. If you spot anything that I missed feel free to tell me! I've also removed the SoundCloud links as you requested. I hope you also have a wonderful New Year's! Amandelen (talk) 14:18, December 27, 2017 (UTC) Re: New Song Hey, Glad you're back! Thank you for notifying me about your new song. I'll add it soon. I hope you have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 14:26, February 22, 2019 (UTC)